Rise and walk before me that I may realize you
by wild wolf free17
Summary: Puck thought about putting 'Halliwell' on his shirt.  AU, spoilers for finale
1. i

**Title**: there is a way to keep yourself from becoming your father

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from James Humphrey

**Warnings**: spoilers for Glee's season 2 finale; AU

**Pairings**: mentions of Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 640

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Prompt**:

Puck wanted to put something else on his shirt, but he couldn't. He knew he was adopted and he knew what he was, but something in his gut was keeping him from putting "HALLIWELL" on that shirt.

Gen, slash, or het are fine. For ships, I'm fine with Puck getting paired with (in no particular order) Finn, Kurt, Quinn, or Rachel.

* * *

><p>Puck had always known what he was. He dreamt about the life he could've had, the life that was stolen when a demon tore him from his mother's womb and cast him adrift in time.<p>

He only survived because of magic. Ruth Puckerman found him; her own newborn had died suddenly and her husband was barely around, and no one noticed the difference.

Had he stayed with his mother and her sisters, he would've been named Peter. Ruth gave him the name her son had had: Noah. Thankfully, the demon that stole him also bound his powers or things could have gone very badly. As it was, for a long time he thought he was crazy. The things he dreamt were insane, and his mother told him magic didn't exist, and there were no other witches or demons in Lima, Ohio.

By his junior year, though, the binding wore off. He remembered everything, and he knew more. He knew that magic didn't just exist, but that he had more than anyone rightfully should. So he faked a visit to juvie and left town, going somewhere where no one was so that he could practice. Learn control, learn his limits. He even thought about contacting his blood family, but… well. He remembered everything. They didn't want him. Nobody wanted him because he was a monster. A jackass and a bully and pure evil incarnate.

He could levitate. He'd always been able to tell what people felt; he'd just shut it off and ignored it so that he could shove people around. He could do some kind of teleportation thing now. He could create fire, which was fairly awesome, and see hazy visions of the future, which wasn't. Because his future, at the moment, ended in demons showing up and claiming their prince, and putting him on a throne as their figure-head bitch-boy.

Puck returned to school. He shoved all his powers down tight and tried not to lose his temper, and pretended that he was a badass, when he was actually terrified _all the time_. He let himself get caught up in teenage drama, hoping that would help, but his premonitions kept getting darker and bloodier, and he wished so much that he was just Noah Puckerman. A normal kid. A bully and a jackass and a Lima loser.

But he wasn't. He would've been Peter Halliwell, son of the Source of All Evil and a Charmed One. And now that his powers were all back online, demons knew he was alive.

When Kurt came back and they were all about to perform Born This Way, Puck tried to think of something to put on his shirt. He thought about _Halliwell_ or _demon_ or, his favorite, _Source's Son_, but instead chose _with stupid_and an arrow to his crotch. It was expected, it was easy, and no one would think twice.

He decided to leave town after Nationals. Maybe he'd get lost in New York, where there were so many witches and demons nobody would notice him. Ruth could focus on Sarah and no one would miss him.

So while everyone else clung to each other in the girls' hotel room, Puck grabbed a knapsack and walked down the stairs. Once he was alone on the landing three floors down, he leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and slowly, link by link, undid the chain he'd wrapped around his powers. They'd grown in the months since he practiced. He was at least twice as strong now. It was good that he was leaving. Demons wouldn't be able to ignore him now, and if he wasn't around people he cared for, he could fight back to his full extent.

Maybe he'd go back someday. Maybe he wouldn't. He glanced back up the stairs, shouldered his bag, and continued on down.


	2. ii

**Title**: as if the water were a transmutation of fire

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Elizabeth Bishop

**Warnings**: pre-series for Glee

**Pairings**: Burt/Mrs. Hummel

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 150

**Point of view**: third

* * *

><p>Before she married Burt Hummel, Kathryn's surname had been Mortana. Her family wasn't as well-known as the Warren-Halliwells, but the Mortanas were just as old. Kathryn could craft exceedingly lifelike illusions and summon small objects; when her son was five, she bound his burgeoning powers. By that time, Kathryn already knew she didn't have long.<p>

Burt was a lovely man, strong and kind. She didn't tell him she was a witch, but he knew something was different about her. She wove protection spells around their house and their son, and promised Burt that things would be fine after she was gone.

Kathryn died in the spring. Her son was seven and had already forgotten he could make rain dance or move his toys without touching them. The binding would wear off when he turned eighteen. She hoped her sister would help him then.

She left a letter, just in case.


	3. iii

**Title**: as if the water were a transmutation of fire

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Elizabeth Bishop

**Warnings**: spoilers for Glee's season 2 finale; AU

**Pairings**: pre-Puck/Kurt, Kurt/Blaine

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 1030

**Point of view**: third

* * *

><p>Kurt had dreams, sometimes, where he made a storm. He and his mom spun around in the wind, laughing. They had tea parties in the eye of a hurricane and Kurt served the tea without touching the pot or the cups.<p>

Childish fancy, of course. Magic wasn't real. Psychics were all charlatans. If Mama or Kurt had magic, Mama wouldn't have died. Kurt could've protected himself from bullies. Dad wouldn't have had a heart-attack.

Puck wouldn't have vanished in New York. Kurt was still angry about that—on the heels of their loss, Puck left with no explanation. Puck, who he'd begun to realize wasn't quite such a jerkass, who could be funny and kind. And he'd just walked out.

Kurt tried to forget him during the summer before senior year. He focused on Blaine and training himself for the career on stage he'd always planned.

Rachel kept them up-to-date on her calls to the NYPD about Puck. All evidence suggested Puck had left of his own volition, and he was eighteen. The police didn't expend much effort to find him. Even his mom didn't seem to care.

Senior year started. Kurt expected the bullying to pick back up, but it didn't. Glee was fun, school was easy, Blaine loved him—life was good, finally.

Then Kurt found a letter from his mom and turned eighteen.

Those dreams of making a storm and serving tea without touching anything? Weren't dreams. They were memories. He was a witch, like his mother before him. She'd bound his powers when she learned she was dying so that he wouldn't lash out with a child's grief.

Holy shit. Kurt skipped school the day after his birthday and went to his mother's grave. He accidently made a storm and figured out how to dissipate it. He yelled and cussed and cried, and he went home when the sun set.

His dad and Blaine and the entirety of New Directions waited for him, all angry and annoyed. Dad shouted at him, then Finn did, and Blaine just pulled him close. "Tell me when you're taking a personal day," Dad said. "Don't just vanish without a word."

"Sorry," Kurt said. He hadn't even thought about Puck or what people might think when he skipped school and then ignored all calls and text throughout the day.

His friends stayed the night, and Finn didn't let Kurt out of his sight.

0o0

One day, Puck showed up in the choir room in time for glee. He sprawled over two chairs, smirking, as all Hell broke loose. He didn't say anything as everyone yelled, demanding to know where he'd been and what he'd been doing.

Practice was cancelled. They all went to Breadstix.

Puck ended up next to Kurt, arm across the back of his chair, and he said, "Life's an interesting thing, Hummel." When Kurt glanced over, Puck wiggled his fingers and a fork flew to his hand.

Kurt blinked. As he watched, Puck called a spoon and knife, then Finn's coke. He looked at Puck, at the smirk twisting his lips, and muttered, "You're a goddamned jackass, Puckerman."

Puck shrugged, leaned in close, and murmured, "Meet me in your backyard tonight. Got somethin' to show you."

After the meal, Rachel dragged Puck to his mother's house. Kurt was almost late for a date with Blaine, so he rushed off without prettying up.

He only half-focused on Blaine. Finally, Blaine said, "I think we'd be better as friends, Kurt." It really was a long time coming, so Kurt nodded. Blaine kissed his forehead, promised to call tomorrow, left enough money to cover the check, and left.

Kurt sat there, wondering why didn't feel worse.

He went home early, changed into sweatpants and one of Dad's old shirts, and grabbed a towel. He lay down in the backyard and designed the clouds into shapes while he waited for Puck.

"You're good at that," Puck observed an hour later, just before sunset.

"My mom used to play this game with me," Kurt said. "I didn't even remember 'til the binding went away."

Puck collapsed next to him. His hair was long, messy and falling into his eyes. He didn't look so badass anymore, but he'd never seemed more dangerous. "Where's the folks?" he asked.

"Dad's working late tonight. Carole's having a girls' night out with some friends and Finn's on a not-date with Rachel." Kurt frowned for a moment. "Or Jesse. Maybe both." He shrugged.

Puck laughed. "Well, then," he said. "We can take our time." He sat up and held out a hand. "Come with me, Kurt."

Kurt looked at him. "You left," he said. "I'm not ready to."

Puck didn't lower his hand. "I left because I was alone." He leaned over, squarely meeting Kurt's gaze. "I'm not alone anymore."

Kurt took his hand. Puck smiled, squeezed him tight, and said, "Hang on."

Kurt barely had time to breathe before they were somewhere else. "I used to practice here," Puck said, helping Kurt stand. "I'll be sticking close for now, so you can, too."

After a few deep breaths, Kurt slugged his arm. "Warn me next time!"

Puck snickered at him. Kurt rolled his eyes and said, "Show me yours, I'll show you mine."

Instead of replying sarcastically or disgustingly, Puck held up a fist and it burst into flame.

They spent the next few hours showing off; Puck made more than enough light to see by. He was better, of course, because he'd had his whole life to get used to his powers. He still hadn't explained why he'd left or come back, but he promised to stay for awhile.

Finally, when Kurt flung himself back to sprawl on the dirt, Puck said, "We should head home. I'll show for glee tomorrow."

"Okay," Kurt muttered, nearly asleep. He barely noticed Puck teleport them to his room, or when Puck teleported out again.

Kurt didn't realize until he saw Puck again at glee that he was in the process of developing a crush. "Shit," he mumbled, sitting besides Brittany. Puck sauntered over and sprawled on the chair next to him.

"'s'up," he said, smirking. For a moment, it almost looked like a smile.


	4. iv

**Title**: trifles look so trivial as soon as you have come

**Fandom**: Glee/Charmed

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Dickinson

**Warnings**: future!fic for Glee; AU

**Pairings**: post-Kurt/Blaine, pre-Kurt/Puck

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 1505

**Point** **of** **view**: third

**Notes**: for the prompt _I kind of want Kurt's crush on Puck to turn into love that saves Puck from being "a monster. A jackass and a bully and pure evil incarnate." And them vanquishing evil together._ This is not exactly that.

* * *

><p>Kurt's whitelighter is named Fredricka. Kurt calls her Fred. Noah calls her <em>that angel bitch<em>; she calls Noah _that demon bastard_.

Needless to say, they don't get along so well.

0o0

Fred first showed up a week after Kurt's eighteenth birthday. She pretended to be a student at McKinley and tried to covertly follow Kurt around. Unfortunately for her, Kurt had become an expert at knowing when he was being stalked, thanks to years of bullying and then Karofsky.

So he confronted Fred after lunch the second day and politely asked her what she thought she was doing.

Fred lied. Kurt _knew_ she lied. Said she was just fascinated by his clothing choices and wondered how he made it work. Kurt quietly informed her that while he was flattered at her interest, he was gay. Fred replied that she knew.

She kept following him. She was tiny, no taller than Rachel, with light brown skin and dark brown eyes. Her hair was dyed bright purple, she wore horribly unfashionable outfits, and she was there every time he looked over his shoulder.

Fred didn't feel dangerous; his magic had no problem with her. She never threatened him. She was just always _there_, for two weeks and three days.

Then Puck came back. That night, he took Kurt to a private place and they both showed off. The next day, he showed up for glee, sprawled over the chair next to Kurt, and followed him home again.

That night, after Finn and Dad and Carole went to sleep, Puck teleported into his room and asked, "You got a problem with demons?"

Kurt blinked up at him. "Um, not yet. If they keep interrupting my rest, I might."

Puck grinned. "Budge over, Hummel," he said, shoving at Kurt.

Rolling his eyes, Kurt did.

0o0

On Thursday, as Puck threw fire at him and Kurt tried to either catch it in a whirlwind or put it out with a splash of water, Fred appeared in a sparkle of light.

"Kurt!" she shrieked, lunging for him. "He's a demon!"

Puck growled, slashing his hand at her; she went flying, vanishing in the sparklies and reappearing at Kurt's side. "Don't touch him!" Puck yelled. "He's _mine_."

Fred gaped, and then Kurt dodged her renewed attempt to grab him.

"You're a _whitelighter_!" he said accusingly. "I thought you were just a stalker."

Fred blinked at him. "You know about whitelighters?" she asked.

Kurt sighed, crossing his arms. "_Of course_ I know about whitelighters," he said. "Mom left me a letter explaining everything."

Fred shared a surprised glance with Puck as Kurt continued, "Mom told me about demons, too."

"And you," Fred asked hesitantly, "you know this boy is a demon?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Of course Puck is a demon. Like he'd be anything else."

"But," Fred said, while Puck grinned. "You're a witch. And he's a demon. You can't be friends, much less—do you know what happened the _last_ time a witch and a demon got together?"

All humor left Puck's face and his hands clenched. Fred gasped, flinching back, and fire roared all over Puck's body.

"Noah!" Kurt snapped, tossing water onto him. "She doesn't know. She's supposed to help me, and she won't be able to if you kill her."

Fred collapsed, trying and failing to orb out. Kurt put his hand on Puck's shoulder, leaning in close. "You didn't mean to," he murmured, "but last night you shared my dreams."

Puck turned to face him. "What?"

Fred tried to orb out again; this time, Kurt grabbed her. The Elders would _not_ get their hands on Puck. No way, no how, not ever.

"I know your story, Noah," he said. "About your parents, about—Peter."

Puck sucked in a breath and Fred mumbled something through the stranglehold. "You… Kurt, what?" Puck whispered.

Kurt said, "You heard me. I could've kicked you out this morning, or banished you, or vanquished you. I found Mom's spellbook last week. But you're Puck. You were a jackass for years, but you're also the eight-year-old who gave me a bouquet of handpicked daises when Mom died. You left, hoping to find out you're more than a monster, and you came back to make sure I wasn't alone."

Puck just stared at him. Kurt said, "You're not a monster, Noah Puckerman. You're just a scared, confused teenager like the rest of us."

Finally, Puck released his grip on Fred's vocal cords. She took a deep breath and Kurt slashed a vicious glare at her. She looked down.

Kurt said, "We will work this out like the responsible, powerful adults we are." To Fred, he commanded, "Orb to my room." To Puck he said, "Take me home."

As Fred prepared to leave, Kurt added, "Tell the Elders nothing, Miss Fredricka."

Her mouth dropped open. "You're fraternizing with a demon!"

Kurt's temper snapped. A storm billowed around him and he snarled, "No, you flitting gnat. I'm spending time with a childhood acquaintance who will probably become more soon."

She whimpered and quickly said, "I'll go straight to your room, I promise!"

Kurt nodded, taking Puck's hand, threading their fingers. "Home, please," he murmured.

Puck lifted their entwined hands to his lips, kissing Kurt's knuckles, and the world swirled around them, resolving into Kurt's room and a cringing whitelighter.

"Oh, stop," Kurt said, stepping away from Puck. "Neither of us would actually hurt you, Fred."

Puck scoffed. "'lessen you threaten my boy, or talk about things you'd _better_ not talk about."

"I would never threaten my charge," Fred hissed. "You're more likely to hurt him, _demon_."

"Half-demon," Kurt corrected, reaching back to squeeze Puck's hand. "No one's come home, right? "

Puck shook his head, teeth clenched.

"Fine, then. I'll throw together a quick meal and we'll discuss this like rational adults. Understood?"

"Yes," Fred said. Puck nodded.

Wonderful. Sulking like small children. Kurt rolled his eyes (again!) and shoved Puck in front of him, ignoring Fred as she brought up the rear.

Puck loomed in the doorway. Fred perched on a chair. Kurt sang to himself as he prepared dinner, ignoring them both.

Once he was done, he served three plates and ordered them to eat. Kurt carried the conversation, talking about classes and glee and his plans for the future.

"I'm going to New York," he said. "You'll both come with me, of course. Fred, do you have any other charges?"

Fred looked up from her mostly empty plate, shocked at finally being allowed to speak. "Um, no," she said after a moment. "You're my first. I… you're a Mortana, and a powerful one, at that. I was supposed to shadow you, befriend you, and then go wherever you went."

"So, you'll need a room in my New York townhouse." Kurt made a mental note. "Puck will share mine."

Fred and Puck shared a glance again, before remembering they hated each other, glaring, and looking away.

"Now," Kurt said. "Fred, Puck is mine. I'm keeping him. The Elders should leave him alone. You will not mention him as anything but my boon companion."

Puck looked bemused as Kurt turned to him. "Do you have any problems with my proposal?"

"No, dude," he said, shaking his head. "But, could you…" He hesitated, dropping his gaze to his plate.

"What, Puck?" Kurt asked gently.

"Call me Noah," he mumbled. "I like when you call me Noah."

Kurt smiled, bouncing in place. Even Fred smothered a quick grin.

"So," Kurt continued, unable to keep his happiness from his face or tone, "I'm a witch, and my father is a mortal. Fred, you're a whitelighter. And Noah is half-witch, half-demon. We are _going_ to live peacefully because Fred's whole purpose is to keep me safe and Noah's my boyfriend." He paused to sip his lemonade and they waited silently.

Good. They were learning.

"I'll protect both of you, and you will look out for each other, and me, when I allow it." They both frowned at that. Kurt ignored them. "I don't care if you like each other, but you'll be civil and not make life more difficult than it has to be."

He paused again, waiting until he met both their gazes. "Do you understand?"

"Yes," Fred said.

Noah said, "Boyfriend?"

Kurt blushed. "If you want?"

Noah teleported from his chair to kneeling by Kurt, and he surged up to kiss him. Kurt pulled him close, made another mental note to thank Blaine for all the practicing, and gasped into the kiss, "My bed."

"Good idea," Noah groaned and tumbled them onto Kurt's fancy comforter.

0o0

Noah and Fred will never admit that they're friends. Fred will never confess to covering with the Elders and Noah will never tell anyone he destroyed the half a dozen darklighters attempting to stalk her.

Fred and Noah have no problems working together for Kurt's benefit, keeping his life as normal as possible, and Fred will not ever tell a single soul what she knows about who Noah Puckerman might have been.


	5. v

**Title**: They came at last to the far one

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Gilgamesh

**Warnings**: based on what I found on the Charmed wiki while researching, this is AU; changed future

**Pairings**: Kurt/Puck; canon for Charmed

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 2010

**Point of view**: third

**Prompt**: Kurt and Fred defending and protecting Puck when Wyatt and Chris discover that their kind-of-cousin is alive

* * *

><p>Kurt was studying for a poetry test when two teenagers arrived in a puff of magic and landed on his bedroom floor. He looked at them for a long moment; they seemed stunned, but no worse for the wear, so he marked his place in his notes and carefully set his laptop aside.<p>

"Do you need medical care?" he asked.

_Babe?_ Noah called from his job as bouncer for a titty bar.

_Just some unexpected visitors,_ he replied. _Don't worry. I assume some spell went wrong._

The larger boy lifted his head, groaning. "Definitely the wording," he muttered. He looked at Kurt. "Where are we?" he demanded, rolling to his feet and crouching in front of the other kid.

Kurt crossed his arms and raised a brow. "You're in my apartment," he said. "Without my permission, by the way. If I weren't sure it's an innocent magical mishap, I'd call the authorities on you for trespassing."

Actually, he'd call his boyfriend. Or deal with it himself, depending on who the trespassers were. Two kids, he could probably handle.

"We're sorry," the second boy said, standing. The other shifted to stay in front of him. Since he was about twice as tall and broad, he was successful. "What year is it, please?"

Time traveling magical mishap. Wonderful. And a test worth half his grade tomorrow.

"2013," he said. "November, New York."

"Well, that's not so bad," the politer boy said. "Only seven years, Wyatt."

Wyatt glowered at Kurt. He was maybe seventeen, so only a couple years younger (relatively speaking), but taller than Finn was at that age, a halo of blond hair and angry blue eyes. The other kid was shorter than Kurt with wild brown hair. Kurt's pretty sure he's younger than Wyatt.

_Fred_, he called, letting Noah hear, too. _I have a pair of magically displaced boys in my bedroom_.

She orbed in immediately and blanched. "Wyatt Halliwell!"

Well now, that was interesting. _Noah_, he said, _you may want to come home. Not an emergency!_ he quickly added.

"And Chris," Fred said faintly. "The oldest Warren kids. Oh, crap."

_Your cousins have traveled back in time_, Kurt told Noah.

Noah laughed. _Fuck, that's awesome. What a way to meet the family_.

Fred shot Kurt a panicked look. He ignored her to ask, "Would either of you like a refreshment?" He slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood, keeping his gaze on Wyatt. He was almost positive the kid didn't have any powers since a younger version of him should be in San Francisco, but just in case…

"Yes, please," Chris said. He stepped out from behind Wyatt. "Don't mind my brother," he told Kurt with a smile. "He's just… overprotective."

Kurt smiled back and led the way to the kitchen. As he served grape juice, cheese, and crackers, Noah said, _Told Bossman there's a family emergency. Should I teleport or ride my bike?_

_I just now got Wyatt to calm down,_ Kurt said. _Ride the bike_.

Chris talked as he nibbled at the snacks. "Our spell was supposed to summon the strongest witch of our bloodline," he explained. "Instead, it dumped us in your bedroom." He studied Kurt with a sharp eye; after a moment, he looked back down at his crackers. "The wording must have been unclear."

Fred choked on her cheese, then gulped down her grape juice.

And the night just got better and better.

Wyatt and Chris stared at Fred as she settled down. She gave them a slightly sick smile. "I'll go find your dad," she said and orbed out. Kurt snickered into his own drink, a mint tea. He'd intended it to be his treat after he finished studying (he really didn't like Dickinson), but now it did nicely in helping him deal with all the drama.

"My boyfriend will be home in a few minutes," Kurt announced into the silence. He did _not_ want Wyatt to flip and try to kill Noah just because he walked in the door.

"Is he a witch, too?" Chris asked, snagging a cube of cheese from Wyatt's plate.

Kurt nodded. "Noah actually helped me learn my powers." He refilled both their glasses while Chris looked around the kitchen.

"From what I've seen," he said politely, "you have a lovely home."

Smiling, Kurt replied, "Oh, thank you! I put a lot of effort into it. Noah and Fred couldn't have cared less what the place looked like."

"Fred?" Chris asked. "Your whitelighter?"

Nodding, Kurt said, "I'm her only charge, so she lives here."

There was much more to it, of course, involving Noah not playing well with others and nosy Elders knowing more than was healthy (for them), but the kids had enough to worry about.

And if all went well, they might learn it eventually, anyway.

_You scheming bitch_, Noah said fondly.

_Hush, dear_, Kurt shot back.

He and Chris discussed literature while Wyatt sulked next to his brother. After a few minutes, Fred orbed back in at the same time Noah unlocked the door and stalked down the hall to the kitchen.

Fred looked at Noah, then the Halliwells, and finally Kurt. "Leo said I can bring the boys to the Manor or he and the sisters will come here."

Chris perked up and even Wyatt dropped his stone face to smile.

Kurt met Noah's eyes. _You coming with?_ he asked.

Noah nodded, his badass smirk melting to something sweeter, something almost excited. _Of course, babe._

Kurt asked Fred, _Any wards Noah will trip?_

_I don't think so. He __**is**__ of the Warren bloodline._ She held out a hand to Chris; Wyatt grabbed it instead, shoving his way between them.

Chris rolled his eyes, letting Wyatt take his hand. Fred held out her other one to Kurt, who looked at Noah; Noah walked through the kitchen to pull Kurt close for a quick kiss.

_Don't worry, Kurt_, Noah said. _The wards won't notice me at all._

Fred cleared her throat. "Are we ready, then? Good."

Kurt hated orbing. Noah laughed in his mind, promising they'd have fun teleporting his way later.

When the world came back into focus, three beautiful, dangerous women and a smiling whitelighter were standing around the group.

"Mom!" Chris said. "Hey! You look so young." The woman with the longest dark hair smiled; the two others laughed.

Kurt clasped his hands together and said, "Ms. Halliwell, your sons had a magical mishap and wound up in my apartment."

"Yeah," Ms. Halliwell said, "that's pretty common around here."

"Thank you," the whitelighter, Leo, said. "We owe you."

Kurt glanced at Noah. The sister with the shortest dark hair hadn't looked away from him since Chris' comment.

Noah had her cheekbones.

"I'm Kurt Hummel," he said, trying to take attention off Noah. "My mom was the last Mortana." All three sisters looked to Leo, who nodded. "This is Noah Puckerman," he said, reaching out for Noah's hand. Noah clutched his fingers tightly, nervously whispering_, I can't do it, Kurt. I can't_.

Aloud, Kurt said, "And our whitelighter, Miss Fredricka." He smiled at the Charmed Ones, the kids, and Leo. "We were glad to help. Now, we have a busy day tomorrow, so, Fred, if you could take us home?"

Fred lifted her hand to his shoulder. Chris called, "Thank you, Kurt!" and Wyatt finally spoke to say, "Thanks."

Their mother pulled them into a hug; their dad joined in.

And Noah's mother shouted, "Wait!"

Fred quickly stopped orbing. Ms. Halliwell shoved the boys behind her and the third sister planted herself firmly in front of them, too.

"I know you," Noah's mother said. "Who are you?"

She had eyes only for Noah, arms wrapped around her middle, and she stepped forward. She looked tired, with a good bit of her baby-weight still clinging to her. Fred had told them when she gave birth to her third daughter earlier in the year, a rare hint that she knew the truth. Noah's fourth and youngest baby sister.

"I," Noah said, "I'm nobody."

Kurt's fingers were starting to ache from Noah's grip.

"You're lying," his mother, Phoebe, the middle Charmed sister, said. "And you're terrified, and you want something so bad it hurts, and _I know you_."

Noah looked at Kurt, begging, _Babe, please_, and Kurt wrapped him up in love and trust and _You're Noah, you're strong, I have faith in you._

"I'm Noah Puckerman," he said, holding on to Kurt and looking only into Phoebe Halliwell's eyes. But I could've been—" His voice broke and he took a deep breath. "I _would've_ been the son of the Source and his queen."

Phoebe gasped, falling back a step. Piper brought her hands up and Paige opened her mouth, Wyatt tried to charge past his father, Leo blinked in shock—

And Chris exclaimed, "The spell worked!"

Everyone paused to look at him and Kurt laughed, doubling over and nearly losing his balance. He would've gone down, if Noah hadn't caught him.

"Well, it _did_," Chris insisted, going around his dad, brother, mother, and aunt. "Me and Wyatt tried to summon the most powerful witch of the Warren bloodline." Kurt looked up in time to see Chris smile and say, "We found him!" It set him off again.

_Babe, it would really help if you calmed down_, Noah said. _I can't handle this without you_.

Kurt took a deep breath, straightened up to lean against him, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. _Sorry, sweetie_. "Noah is no threat at all to any of you," Kurt said firmly. He met Piper's eyes, then everybody else's one by one, leaving Phoebe for last. "He's been wanting for years to reconnect with you all." He paused for a moment to check their reactions. Phoebe looked like she was about to sob; everyone else looked somewhere between excited (Chris) and apprehensive (his parents, brother, and aunt). "Fred will take us home," he said, gently pulling Noah closer. "You will deal with the time travel mishap. On Saturday, Fred will visit, see if you're open to meeting Noah again."

"That sounds good," Paige said. "It gets my vote."

"Mine, too," Chris piped up, making almost everyone smile again.

"Noah," Phoebe said. "Peter… you're grown up. So beautiful."

Kurt stepped in front of his boyfriend, sending a silent command to Fred. "Saturday," he said. "Not before." He looked directly at Chris. "Good luck."

Chris grinned, Fred touched Kurt's shoulder, Phoebe sobbed, and the world erupted in white light.

Noah pulled him in, after they landed, wrapped around him, and they clung to each other on the floor. Fred dropped a quick kiss on both their heads and went to her room.

Kurt just held Noah, murmuring in his mind and aloud, "_I love you, I love you, I love you_."

He hoped the Halliwells did the right thing. He supposed he'd find out in three days, but for now, he said, "C'mon, love, let's go to bed."

Noah nodded against his chest, letting Kurt pull him to his feet, lead him to their room. "That was the third hardest thing I've ever done," Noah muttered as Kurt laid him down.

"What were the top two?" Kurt asked, undressing him and tucking him under the comforter.

"Giving Beth away," Noah said (Kurt made a mental note to inform the Halliwells of another branch on the family tree, if they had contact on Saturday).

"And?" he asked, quickly stripping and curling into Noah's side.

"And that first night I went to your bed."

Kurt kissed him and turned the light off with a thought.

"I love you," Noah said. "And if they don't want anything to do with me…"

"I've been thinking, Noah, and well," Kurt began, shifting till he was half on Noah's chest and murmuring the words against his mouth.

"What, babe?" Noah asked, bringing his arms up to hold Kurt.

"Marry me, in the spring," he said. "After next semester is over."

Noah said nothing for a long moment, and then he breathed out, "Yes."


	6. vi

**Title**: darkness so pure

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from Sylvia Plath

**Warnings**: based on what I found on the Charmed wiki while researching, this is AU; changed future; post-graduation for Glee

**Pairings**: Kurt/Puck; canon for Charmed

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 1655

**Point of view**: third

* * *

><p>On Saturday, Noah was so nervous he didn't leave the bed until Kurt gave him a strong telekinetic shove. "Dude!" he yelled from the floor. "What the fuck?"<p>

"At lunchtime, Fred will go see the Halliwells," Kurt told him, kneeling down next to him. "Now, you and I are going to Central Park, and we will sunbathe, and we will talk about our week."

"I'm hungry," Noah said petulantly, pouting.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Then get up," he said. "I ate an hour ago. Grab a bowl of cereal so we can go."

Noah let out a big sigh, lunged to his feet, and stomped down the hall to the kitchen. Kurt followed him, humming Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." Noah laughed and grabbed Kurt's hands, spinning him around the kitchen.

After Noah poured himself a bowl of Fruit Loops (and Kurt made another vow to ferret out all of Noah's contraband) and settled at the table, Kurt leaned down to kiss the top of his head. He whispered, "No matter what, I will love you."

"Thanks, babe," Noah said, and the rest of the morning was back-and-forth stories about strippers slapping handsy patrons, students arguing with teachers and peers, the customer Kurt 'accidently' dropped a tray of drinks on, and the possibility of Fred getting a second charge, as they cuddled on the grass, soaking up the sun.

At noon, Kurt and Noah were in the kitchen, holding hands and waiting. Kurt hadn't heard from Fred all morning; he focused on keeping Noah calm instead of the worry trying to claw its way through him.

Fred orbed in at five past noon. She said, "Leo has taken all of the kids on an outing. He and the other dads. It'll be an all-day trip." She looked at Noah. "The sisters are waiting for at the Manor." Meeting Kurt's eyes, she added, _I have their word they'll let him leave peacefully, no matter who his father is._

Kurt forced down the rage to ask Noah, "Ready?"

"Oh, fuck," Noah muttered before saying louder, "Yeah. Let's do this."

Kurt clutched Noah's hand in both of his, lifted it to kiss his knuckles, and said, _I love you. You're the baddest ass I know. You can do this._

Noah nodded, pasting a smirk on his face, and Fred orbed them all to the Manor. It was the sunroom: Phoebe paced on the other side of the loveseat, Paige was between everyone and the door, and Piper sat upright in a wicker chair. Noah stood tall beside Kurt, one hand loose at his side, the other clenched around Kurt's. Fred orbed out after a silent okay from Kurt.

Noah said, "Hey. 's'up."

Kurt bit back a chuckle. "Ms. Halliwell," he said, nodding to all three in turn.

"Mrs. Mitchell, actually," Paige said. "And we discussed it. We'll talk to—Noah, was it?—and see if he's anything like his father."

"I didn't even know my father," Noah said. "Either of them, really."

"Even so," Paige said, her tone something like gentle. "Cole was… well. I can admit now that he _tried_. And some of what happened could have been avoided, and some of it was our fault." She looked Kurt in the eye, and then focused back on Noah. "He was the Source when you were conceived. And Phoebe was his queen. You understand our concern?"

Noah nodded. "I thought I was crazy. And I took off for a few weeks when the binding finally failed, taught myself to control it because I didn't _want_ to hurt anyone."

"Let's all sit down," Piper said. "Noah can tell us about himself, and we can talk about our families."

Kurt chose the loveseat and led Noah to it. All three sisters studied their linked hands, the matching silver rings Kurt had dragged him to seven different stores to find yesterday.

"So you _are_ together?" Phoebe asked, from the couch next to Paige. "Chris said something like that, but…"

Kurt smiled. "We're getting married next spring," he said, crossing his legs and resting their clasped hands on his knee. "I have known Noah since elementary school. We've had our differences over the years, but after the binding on my powers wore off, Noah came back to help me. We've been together for two years now."

"Differences?" Paige asked. She took her sister's hand.

"I was popular," Noah said. "Kurt wasn't."

Kurt snorted at the understatement and decided that now was a good time to take control of the conversation. "Noah is protective," he said. "Once you're his, he will defend you, provide for you, and love you with everything he has. At the moment, three people fit that category: me, Fred, and Sarah, his little sister in Lima." Knowledge of Beth could wait for later.

"I graduated high school, after Kurt made me go back," Noah told the sisters. "He forced me to apply to NYU—I'm a part-time student, full-time bouncer. I like to sing, write songs, and music. I want kids, so I can spoil 'em rotten and give 'em things I never had." He paused, squeezing Kurt's hand, and Kurt turned his head to meet Noah's gaze. "I love Kurt more than I ever thought I could love anybody who wasn't my kid, and I'd give him the world if he'd let me."

None of the sisters said anything, so he continued, "I'm not a threat to you or your families. I just want to know you. I was alone with a neglectful mortal who told me magic didn't exist, and I thought I was fuckin' insane." He winced, muttered a quick, "Sorry," and kept right on going. "I dreamed about what I could'a had, who I could'a been, and I just want to _know_ you. Know where I came from."

Phoebe had tears in her eyes and she leaned forward to say, "I have three daughters. Their father is a cupid; we've been married for six years. I write an advice column, and I've published a novel and two self-help books. Your sisters are PJ, Paula, and Penny—PJ is six, Paula's four, and Penny's a baby."

Noah nodded and opened his mouth, but lost his nerve and looked back down, so Kurt said, "Noah has a daughter."

All three sisters looked at him sharply. "What?" Piper demanded.

"She's three," Kurt said, "and being raised by a mortal woman."

"I was sixteen," Noah muttered. "I would'a kept her, but Quinn gave her to Shelby."

"We'll need to find her," Paige said. "Figure out if she has powers, bind them if she does."

Noah looked up. "She does," Kurt said. "Noah's been watching over her." He grinned, sharp and bright. "There are actually four people in that category I mentioned earlier."

Phoebe's tears spilled over. "I'm a grandma?" She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Paige pulled her close and Piper hurried to sit on her other side.

"I visit twice a month," Noah said. "Beth knows who I am, who Kurt is. She's smart as a whip."

"We did bind her powers," Kurt told them. "A year ago. It'll wear off when Noah lets it, not a moment before."

As Phoebe calmed down, Paige asked, "What all can you do, Noah?" Her assessing gaze caught Kurt. "You, too, Kurt."

Noah shrugged. "If it's a power, I seem to have it. My favorite's the pyro stuff, though. But the teleporting's cool, too."

"Telekinesis," Kurt said. "And a bit of weather manipulation, as well."

_A bit?_ Noah scoffed. _And the ocean's a little damp._

"I could control the weather once," Piper said. "It was fun."

Both her sisters laughed, though Phoebe's had a desperate ring to it.

Kurt decided the discussion should become lighter, if only for a while, so he asked, "The time-travelers returned unscathed?"

"Yeah," Piper says. "My silly boys." She looked at Paige. "Why don't your kids ever visit from the future?"

Paige grinned. "They must be smarter than yours."

"Each of you has three, right?" Kurt asked.

Piper nodded. "I have the boys you met and a daughter. Paige has twin girls and a son."

Silence fell. Kurt looked at the Charmed Ones—all three at ease, all three smiling. Noah was loose beside Kurt, fingers barely closed around Kurt's.

"We should be going," Kurt said. Quit while they were ahead, while it was still a success. Noah would start getting hungry, remember he had a test he hadn't studied for, that he'd passed muster with his family.

Nodding, Piper said, "We have a lot of work to do."

"Next week?" Kurt suggested. "Same time?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. She stood, pulling away from her sisters' grips and hesitantly stepped toward Noah. "Can I—may I, please—"

Noah slowly rose. "If you want," he said quietly, and Phoebe stumbled over, collapsing in his arms.

Kurt wiped at his eyes. Paige walked over to murmur, "Phoebe will never ask, but is there any way at all for you to bring Noah's daughter next week?"

"No," Kurt said. "But if you trust us, we could bring Phoebe to Beth."

Phoebe stepped back from Noah. Kurt told Paige, "Thing about it. Call Fred and let us know by Wednesday."

Kurt walked to Noah and leaned against him; Noah's arm was warm and strong across his shoulders. "Have a good day," Kurt told the Charmed Ones.

Noah said nothing. He teleported them home, where Fred waited with reheated Italian and a funny story about her new charge, a clumsy witch named Violet.

The apartment was quiet for the rest of the day, with Noah studying for his math test and Kurt working on designs. "I'm gonna see Beth tomorrow," Noah said at one point. Kurt simply responded, "I know."

Noah looked up from his notes with a leer. "Wanna shower?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, setting aside his sketchbook, and darted to the bathroom, Noah on his heels.


	7. vii

**Title**: wintered into wisdom

**Fandom**: Charmed/Glee

**Disclaimer**: not my characters; title from _Beowulf_

**Warnings**: based on what I found on the Charmed wiki while researching, this is AU; changed future; post-graduation for Glee

**Pairings**: Kurt/Puck; canon for Charmed

**Rating**: PG

**Wordcount**: 2830

**Point of view**: third

**Note**: I know next to nothing about children. If Beth is acting too-old, just pretend she's precocious

* * *

><p>After she took Beth, Shelby Corcoran moved to Florida for sun and surf. About a minute after he realized he could fuckin' <em>teleport<em>, Noah went there. Shelby had sent him emails with updates and pictures, but _seeing_ his baby girl laugh, _hearing_ her – he wiped his eyes and left before anyone noticed his presence.

The next day, he called Shelby to ask if he could visit. She didn't even ask how he'd get to and from Florida, but she said he could.

From then on, Noah teleported to Shelby's house twice a month. He'd spend anywhere from an hour to a day with his daughter. He made sure to be there for her second birthday, and he brought Kurt for the third.

In December of Beth's second year, Noah bound her magic. He had the raw power for it, but Kurt guided him on the intricacies, and they spent an evening guessing what powers the daughter of the Source's son and a mortal might have.

By the time Noah finally met his little girl, Beth was a tiny spitfire, far more trouble than he'd been at her age, he was sure. As time went on, twice a month wasn't doing it anymore, and Shelby was more frazzled each time he visited.

So the Sunday after he met with the Charmed Ones, when Shelby pounced on him and begged him to take his daughter back because she wasn't mother material and never had been, it was a mistake from the beginning, and Beth was crying in the corner, holding her arm like it hurt –

_Noah!_ Kurt yelled from New York.

Noah didn't feel any less furious, but he was in control. "Get the paperwork done," he said, focusing on his baby girl, on keeping his power from flaring out. He could level the neighborhood, and didn't want to – he only wanted Beth safe. Only wanted Shelby's blood on his hands.

_Noah_, Kurt said again.

As Shelby nodded, falling back a step, Noah ignored her, hurrying to Beth, and he held out his arms. "Hey, baby girl," he said. "How you doin' sweetheart?"

"My arm hurts," she whispered, snuggling against his chest as he scooped her up. "Mommy yelled."

"Yeah," he said, glaring at Shelby.

_Do I have to do this the legal way?_ Noah asked Kurt.

_Yes, Noah_, Kurt told him. _Try, at least. And if anyone gets in the way, then you can magic a fix._

Noah kissed the top of his daughter's head, focusing entirely on her as Shelby ran out of the room.

0o0

Beth slept in Noah's arms that night. Noah didn't sleep. Kurt emailed their professors Monday morning and called Noah's boss at the titty bar.

The quickest custody change over in history ensued. Kurt bought dozens of toddler clothes – _the cutest outfits, Noah, she'll look adorable_ – and Noah quit his job. It wasn't like they needed the money; Noah had found the Source's stash his first time in New York. The Halliwells had never touched it. Noah wasn't sure if they even knew about it.

Noah spent the rest of the week with his daughter. He explained that Mommy had to go on an adventure, but Daddy would stay always. He explained that Daddy and Uncle Kurt and Aunt Freddy both could do things – like make toys dance, and lights sparkle, and speak without sound – that other people couldn't, and she couldn't talk about it outside of their home.

Noah stayed with Beth, except for Thursday afternoon when he made up his math test and Kurt took Beth to Central Park.

Thursday night, after Beth fell asleep on the floor in front of the TV – _Tangled_ had been on repeat since they got back from the park – Kurt said, "You can't drop out of school."

"Babe," Noah said. "Beth –"

"You have two classes, two days a week," Kurt interrupted. "Fred can keep her during the _single hour_ our schedules overlap." He reached out to gently grip Noah's chin. "Finish school, for me if not yourself."

Noah sighed. "Fine," he muttered."

0o0

Beth adored Fred. She really liked the sparklies. And Fred was just fascinated by Beth.

The Halliwells had agreed to visit their apartment this weekend; Fred told Kurt, while Noah colored with Beth, that all three of them were excited to meet Noah's daughter.

"They can say hello," Kurt ordered, "but then you're taking her for a girls' day out."

Fred nodded. "Okay."

0o0

On Saturday, Beth helped Kurt make scrambled eggs and toast while Noah read the next chapter in his physics book. She chattered about how her new home was different from her old one, about Daddy's coloring skills, about Uncle Kurt's pretty drawings and Aunt Freddy's stories, and then asked if Mommy would be home soon.

"Baby girl," Noah said from the table. "Your mommy's away on an adventure, remember?"

He didn't understand, but Shelby hadn't called to ask about Beth even once.

Beth nodded, turning back to Kurt. "Do you know about giant sharks?" she asked.

"No," Kurt said. "Tell me about them."

0o0

At noon, the Charmed Ones orbed in. Kurt stood in the kitchen door, Noah in the door leading to the hall, and Beth peeked around Noah's legs.

"I have refreshments," Kurt said, gaining all three's attention. "Please come to the dining room."

With a longing look at Beth, Phoebe followed her sisters. _Fred_, Noah called. _It's that time, dude_.

"Remember," he said to Beth, scooping her up. "They're friends. They wanna meet you, and then Aunt Freddy's takin' you to see the giant sharks."

She practically lit up, bouncing in his arms.

"This is Beth," he announced, striding into the kitchen. "Beth, these lovely ladies are Ms. Piper, Ms. Paige, and Ms. Phoebe." Beth waved at them.

Fred walked in behind Noah and he handed Beth off, kissing her cheek. "Be good, baby girl," he said.

"Bye, Daddy!" she said, waving. "Bye, Uncle Kurt!" She looked up at Fred. "Sparklies!"

Fred laughed, orbing out.

"Wow," Piper said. "She's gorgeous." Nodding to Noah, she added, "Beth looks like you."

He chuckled, sprawling on the chair closest to Kurt. "She looks like her mother. Her birth mother," he clarified. She did – Beth had Quinn's blonde hair and delicate features. Her hazel eyes were all Noah's though.

"Something happened," Paige said. "You didn't have custody a week ago."

Noah shrugged. Kurt said, "That's not important. Let's talk about hobbies."

Phoebe spoke up. "Last week, you said you write music and songs?"

Noah nodded. "I taught myself the guitar, too. Me and Kurt were in our school's glee club – we got to Nationals twice." He grinned, stealing one of Kurt's crackers. "Kurt was definitely the best of us. my boy can _sing_."

Kurt blushed nicely, sending Noah an invisible smack to the shoulder. "Noah's in a part-time general studies curriculum at the moment. Next year, he'll become full-time, focusing on either math or physics. We're not sure yet."

"And you?" Piper asked, sipping her sweet tea.

"I'm in design; I've applied to Tisch. I wait tables part-time." He stood, saying, "My I refill your glasses?"

As Kurt left the room, Noah looked at Phoebe, then her sisters. "Are any of your kids' powers bound?"

"No." Phoebe shook her head. "It complicates things, sometimes, and it leaves us wide open to exposure. But it also keeps them safe. If something happens, they can escape."

"All of them can teleport," Kurt mused, coming back in with four full glasses.

"Except for my son, yes," Paige said. "My daughters and Piper's kids can orb; Phoebe's girls can beam."

Noah chewed on his lip for a moment. Kurt made polite conversation about Magic School while he thought.

_Babe?_ he asked. _I wanna unbind her powers. Make playdates with her aunts, the other kids. Is that crazy?_

Kurt reached for his hand, squeezed it. _That sounds good to me._

"I'm gonna unbind Beth's magic," Noah said suddenly, cutting off Paige's endorsement of Magic School. "And then," he added, "I'd like to set her up with your kids." He paused, looking at each of them. They were all three smiling. "Let her _see_ magic, kids her own age using it. You know?"

Phoebe was crying again.

Kurt said, "The next few weeks will be busy, as the semester winds down. But over the break…"

Piper nodded. "We'll introduce the kids. One more won't overwhelm the nannies."

"Nannies?" Kurt asked.

Paige laughed. "We have dozens. They come and go – various magical beings, a few family friends, the Spirit of Magic School. She'll be safe and entertained, while learning about magic."

"We don't know what her specific powers will be," Kurt admitted.

"Not a problem," Paige said, waving a hand dismissively. "Let's talk about kids now. We can give you advice, if you want."

Noah nodded. Kurt summoned his notebook and prepared to jot stuff down.

An hour passed while they discussed the sons, daughters, and granddaughter of the Charmed Ones. The oldest, Wyatt, they had already met, though it didn't really count. The youngest was Penny, Noah's baby sister.

"Next week," Phoebe said, "let's meet at my condo. The girls and Coop will be there." She looked so hesitant, so _hopeful_.

_Babe?_ Noah asked.

"All three of us?" Kurt inquired. "Just the two of us? Or Noah?"

"Whichever you prefer," she said. "Coop knows about you, of course. So does Henry."

"How would you introduce Noah to your daughters?" Kurt asked.

"As their older brother, a little boy I'd thought lost," she said, wiping at her eyes. "We'd say the same to their cousins. The only ones who might question it are Wyatt and Chris, and they're almost old enough for the truth."

_You and me_, Kurt said. _Then Fred can come with Beth._

"On Saturday," Kurt proposed, setting his clasped hands on the table in front of him, "Noah and I will teleport to your condo. After a little while, Fred will orb in with Beth."

"Sounds good," Piper said. Paige nodded.

_Noah_… Kurt said.

_Yeah_, he replied.

"Phoebe," Kurt began as Paige reached for her sisters' hands. "If you want to wait… we'll tell Beth who you are."

"Who… who I am?" she repeated. "You mean…"

"Her grandmother," Kurt said gently. "We'll unbind her powers tomorrow, most likely; Noah's with her all week, and when he isn't, she's with me or Fred. We're all more than capable if her powers do something – volatile. And then, next week…" He smiled at Phoebe, then pressed a quick kiss to Noah's lips. "She'll meet her family."

"I'll stay," Phoebe said, leaning back in her chair.

Piper patted her shoulder. "Give Beth a hug from me," she said.

"Me, too," Paige added, orbing them out.

Phoebe clutched her glass, staring at her son; Kurt said, "Let's move to the den." Phoebe nodded, eyes wide, tearing up again. Noah wasn't sure what to do: he'd never been good with crying people.

"Phoebe," Kurt said gently. "It'll be alright, I promise. Beth will be so excited – just ask her about giant sharks and she'll talk your ear off."

"Giant sharks?" Phoebe asked with a laugh that sounded more like a sob.

"Yeah," Noah said, guiding her down to the couch. "She's obsessed with megalodons at the moment. Sixty foot Great Whites; they're totally kickass awesome." He winced. "Sorry about the language. I'm trying to be better that since Beth's around all the time."

Phoebe's laugh sounded more sincere, and she leaned forward to wrap her arms around him. "I thought you were dead," she confessed. "The Seer stole you and you burned her up and you were gone. I felt… broken. And free. At the same time. I'm so sorry."

He rubbed her back, looking at Kurt over her head. _What do I do?_ he asked.

Kurt shrugged. _I'll meet Fred in the bedroom and check Beth's clothing. If she's not too messy, I'll bring her in to meet her grandmother._

_You'll leave me alone with a hysterical woman?_ Noah demanded, and only half the panic was faked.

_Noah_, Kurt said, smile full of love. _She's your mother. Just talk to her._

"I'm sorry your childhood wasn't happy," Phoebe said. "Your mother didn't… she wasn't around?"

"When she wasn't working, she was watching bad movies about the Holocaust. Her husband left when I was seven, a month before Sarah was born." He shrugged. "Maybe Ruth could've loved the baby I replaced. She sure loves Sarah more than she ever did me."

Phoebe buried her face in his shoulder, trying to muffle her sobs. "It's not that bad," he said. "I mean, yeah, I wondered about you. I dreamed about you, and your sisters, and the Source. But if I never ended up in Lima, I wouldn't have met Kurt. I wouldn't have Beth. So, I figure, I came out better."

"He's amazing," Phoebe said, pulling back to wipe her eyes. Noah really hoped she was done crying. "I'm an empath," she continued. "And Kurt… he is so full of love for you, Noah."

Noah ducked his head. "I know," he muttered.

She snickered, reaching out to squeeze his hand. "Getting my empathy was a fun time."

"I'll bet," he said, and they both looked up when Kurt called, "Beth will be out in a few moments!"

Phoebe met Noah's eyes. "You look so much like your father," she murmured. "I love Coop, I do – but I still miss Cole sometimes."

Noah smiled sadly. "I can't help with that. I'm sorry."

"Daddy!" Beth shrieked, skipping into the room. "Megadons are awesome! Can I get one?"

"Sorry, kiddo," Noah said, as he stood and scooped her up, swirling them around. "Megalodons are extinct, baby girl. I can take you out on the ocean sometime, and look for their kids, the Great Whites."

"You wouldn't," Phoebe said, sounding horrified.

"He so would," Kurt said, setting into the arm chair. "Noah?"

Right. Time to calm down and be responsible.

"Beth," he said, turning so they faced Phoebe, who now stood in front of the couch. "You remember Ms. Phoebe from earlier?"

Beth nodded. "Hi, Ms. Phoebe," she said, arms around Noah's neck.

"Hi, Beth," Phoebe said. And, crap, she was about to start crying again.

"Beth," Noah said. "Ms. Phoebe is my mother. Your grandma."

"Really?" Beth asked, eyes widening as she stared at Phoebe.

"Hi," Phoebe said again, tears on her cheeks. Again. It seemed like all she'd done since she met Noah was cry.

_Be nice_, Kurt fussed. _Imagine you didn't see Beth until she was twenty and then she told you she had a child of her own._

Noah's arms tightened around Beth until she squeaked. "Daddy!"

"Sorry, baby girl," he said. "You wanna talk to Grandma?"

Beth peeked a quick glance at Phoebe, turning shy. She nodded, so Noah set her down, gently squeezing her hand as she clung to him.

"So you like sharks?" Phoebe asked, smiling when Beth climbed onto the loveseat. Noah sat next to her, and Phoebe sank back down on the couch.

Beth nodded enthusiastically. "They're awesome!"

"Will you tell me about them?" Phoebe asked, hands clasped tightly together.

Noah pressed a kiss to the top of Beth's head. She gave Phoebe a long look, then pulled Noah down to whisper, "Daddy? She's your mama?"

"Yeah," he whispered back. "She's a real nice lady."

Beth pulled away and slid out the seat, walking determinedly to Phoebe. She climbed onto the couch next to her and said, "Hi, Granma. I'm Beth."

Phoebe grinned. "Hi, Beth," she said a third time. "I'm your grandma. I'm so glad to meet you."

Beth glanced back at Kurt. He nodded, so she leaned in to hug Phoebe. Phoebe pulled her close and held on tight, wiping her eyes when she finally released Beth.

"Tell me about your sharks," Phoebe said. "I'd love to hear about them."

"Okay!" Beth bounced in place, launching into all the facts she knew.

Kurt moved from his chair to curl up at Noah's side. He dabbed at his eyes with a tissue and murmured, _I love our daughter, and I love you._

_Babe_, Noah said. _I keep waitin' for the other shoe to drop. My life can't be this good._

Especially not with the evil in his blood.

_Don't think like that,_ Kurt commanded. _Is there evil in Beth's blood?_

_No! _Noah's reaction was so strong Phoebe looked up, a question on her face.

Noah shook his head, so she focused back on Beth.

_We're doing good_, Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Noah. _Us and Beth and Fred. Nothing can touch us. Anything that tries…_

_Yeah_, Noah said. _Anything that tries._

He was still the Source's son, the most powerful being in the world. And now the Charmed Ones would help protect his family, too.

"Daddy!" Beth called from Phoebe's lap. "Granma can do stuff, too!"

Noah smiled. "Really, baby girl? What all can she do?"

Beth babbled, Kurt grinned, Phoebe held her granddaughter's hand, and Noah thought, _Anything that tries_…


End file.
